


Jealousy

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: “Could she make you feel as good as I do?”
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 10
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	1. Chapter 1

“Could she make you feel as good as I do?”

She was not usually a jealous person.

She hated the way jealousy could make a person act; she had seen it first-hand with Doug. She had experienced it in relationships before that, too. But, despite everything she knew and felt, she still felt that jealousy coursing through her veins from the moment she had seen his ex-girlfriend. She had always had a mental image of the woman – only, the reality had completely exceeded her expectations. Even for a moment, she found herself doubting what Chimney was doing with her if Tatiana was his type.

Then she reminded herself that the blonde, gorgeous woman was his ex-girlfriend and she was his current girlfriend. It didn’t matter what she tried to reason in her own mind, though, she had been annoyed from the moment they had bumped into the woman, when she wrapped her arms around him, and acted surprised that he was with _someone_ and that someone was pregnant. She was barely showing at sixteen weeks, but Chimney had blurted it out with the same pride he always did, and the surprise on Tatiana’s face had caused Maddie’s eyebrow to raise. She had only known her around two minutes by the time the eldest Buckley decided she hated her.

She hated the way her hand lingered for far too long on Chimney’s bicep, how her eyes looked him up and down ever so subtly – he was in the best shape of his life at the moment. The greying beard he was currently growing added a level of integrity and ruggedness that still had Maddie crooning every time

She had barely said a word to the other woman, although the level of effort had gone both ways. Until Maddie took Chimney’s hand in her own and practically dragged him away, only to drop his hand the moment they were out of Tatiana’s sight, with a huff. Whatever Chimney had said to her on the drive back to the apartment had fallen on deaf ears, as she stared out the window and tried to come to terms with the new feeling bubbling up inside of her.

It wasn’t as though she hadn’t felt jealousy before, but it was almost too much for her to handle. Just the thought of someone else touching her man – she hated herself for that thought, Chimney didn’t _belong_ to her as such, but she hoped at least a part of him did, just as a part of her did. She stayed quiet, right up until the moment they got into the apartment and the door closed behind them. “Are you… mad at me for some reason?” She could see him trying to work out exactly what she was going through right then, a frown on both their faces as they looked at each other.

Finally, she shook her head, “No, not mad.”

“Um, okay… then, upset?” He was searching for the answers, and she shook her head quickly, before she took a deep breath and closed the gap between them. The woman thought carefully about her next words, before she closed the gap between them, her fingers moving to the play with the collar of his shirt. “Could she make you feel as good as I do?”

“Who? Tatiana?” His nose was scrunched up in confusion, a concerned look in his eyes when he watched her. “No, Maddie, no, of course not… why would you even think that?”

With a shrug, she moved to press her lips to his, taking his bottom lip between her teeth before she tugged gently, causing his eyes to flutter to a close as he groaned. When she let go, his eyes opened, “You’re jealous.” The realisation came suddenly, and Maddie tried her best to look innocent to no avail, her fingers moving further down his shirt.

“She was looking at you.”

“Well, that’s usually a thing you do when you’re talking to someone.”

“Ah, Howie, innocent, kind, Howie. She was… _looking_ at you.” The emphasis on the word, along with her hand moving to the button of his jeans, caused him to shudder. “She touched you. She’s touched you before, she’s kissed you. She’s felt every single part of you… tell me she didn’t make you feel as good as I do. Tell me she couldn’t make you moan like I do, how…” Her hand cupped him over his jeans, and she grinned when he groaned, already feeling the effect of what she was doing, and what she was saying.

Her lips moved to his neck, her fingers unbuttoning each of his shirt buttons as he moved to kick off his pants before he spoke, already breathless. Jealous Maddie was definitely something he could get on board with. “She most definitely did not make me feel this good,” She slipped the shirt over his shoulders, and kissed his arm, right where _she_ had pressed her hand. Her hands moved over his stomach, feeling the tight muscles tensing beneath her touch, “S-she didn’t… my skin didn’t feel like it was on fire when she touched me. My heart didn’t,” He grabbed her hand from where it was just about to slip down his boxer shorts, placing it over his chest as he smiled at her, “My heart didn’t beat this fast when she was even near me, and…”

His lips crashed against hers, hard and heated, as he pushed her towards the dining room table, only pulling back so he could yank her top over her head, resuming the same position. Her nails dug into his chest, dragging them down leaving angry, red marks in their wake, causing him to pull back so he could let out a breathless moan of her name. “Mmm, you didn’t moan her name like that, did you?”

“N-no, fuck no…” His hands scrambled down towards her pants, pulling them down the moment he unbuttoned them, until both his hands gripped onto her thighs, lifting her up onto the table, “Did you do—”

“Shut up, Maddie.” He stood between her legs, trying once again to capture her lips against his own before she smirked, instead, she bit down on his chest, sucking down on the skin as he moaned. “Mine.” She pulled back to admire her handywork, a glint in her eyes he had never seen before, one that left him impossibly more turned on than he had been seconds before.

“Yours. Definitely all yours.”


	2. Could He Make You Feel As Good?

“Could he make you feel as good as I do?”

When he spoke, her eyebrow raised, turning her head towards him and away from the movie for the first time that night. “Excuse me?”

With a shrug, Chimney resisted the urge to pout as he looked at his girlfriend, “You heard me.” There was a childish tone to his voice that neither of them missed, only causing Maddie to smirk when she realised exactly what he was getting to pent up about.

“Are you jealous of Channing Tatum right now? Is that what is happening?”

It sounded ridiculous when she said it out loud, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but she kept up the bemused smirk. “No!” He finally pathetically protested, “It’s your movie night choice, I was just surprised you went with Magic Mike and you haven’t even _looked_ at me at all night.” Yes, he was entirely jealous of his girlfriend watching someone she would probably never meet (probably… they were in LA after all).

“I thought when you watch a movie you’re meant to… I don’t know, watch the movie?”

“I took off my shirt and you didn’t even notice.” She usually noticed, but her eyes had been glued to the television, and it was too late – the pout was on his lips, and his arms folded before he let out a huff. Now he had all her attention and his jealousy no longer made sense, but it didn’t stop the feeling from building up inside of him. Especially when her eyes not so subtly flicked back to the screen and then back at him.

Maybe it didn’t help that he was already on his fifth beer (Maddie hadn’t been paying him any attention), or that she was looking so incredibly sexy and he had been trying to get her attention for over an hour already to no avail. Whatever it was he was feeling right then, his next move was not entirely planned out, but he found himself practically diving towards the woman, his teeth biting down on the side of her neck until she attempted (pathetically) to push him away. “Y-you’re going to…” She gulped, “L-leave a m… a mark.”

“Don’t care.” The heat immediately rushed between her legs at the low growl of his voice, the way his eyes had completely darkened when he pulled back to admire his work. When she captured his lips with her own, the distinct taste of beer confirmed what she had already suspected – he was just a little tipsy; enough that he was getting extremely handsy but not too much that she’d feel bad for taking advantage of her drunk boyfriend.

He always asked for permission, but when she nipped at his bottom lip and her nails dug into his back, he knew he had it. It was all the prompt he needed to pull back and tug her pyjama shorts down her legs with ease, pleased to see she had decided to forgo any other material that had the potential to delay what he wanted to do to her right then. His movements were impatient, rushed, the sound of the damn movie still playing in the background spurring him on. “Mm, keep your eyes on me.” He protested when he saw Maddie’s head tilt to the side, relieved when he saw he had her full attention when she licked her lips and tilted her head up to meet his lips once more. He was quicker to pull back that time, so he could make quick work on pulling down his own pants.

“No holding back tonight, baby, I want to hear you scream _my_ name.” 

“As you wish, Howie.”


End file.
